


all my love, all my life

by markseoks



Series: not perfect, but real [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kim Doyoung is in Denial, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, and maybe Kim Doyoung still hasnt moved on, i think, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markseoks/pseuds/markseoks
Summary: "I like you." Yuta blurts out suddenly, making Doyoung look up to him from the screen of his laptop."I don't." Doyoung says. Yuta laughed whole heartedly and leaned into the table more to look at the other closely."Then I'll make you like me, with all my love and all my life." he confidently smiles after he said it and winked only to be answered back with a rolling eyes from Doyoung.alternatively,Yuta tries to make Doyoung like him as much as he does, but he never knew it would be THAT hard, especially when he found out Doyoung was still in love with someone else.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: not perfect, but real [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	all my love, all my life

**Author's Note:**

> The doyu sequel/prequel of my fic What Could've Might Been (What If) !! <3 I hope you enjoy reading this well uwu.
> 
> btw the start of this fic is in their wedding!! also - this divider means end or start of flashback where the scenes are their past and how yuta wooed doyoung. while this ~ means next scene or next day, a normal divider. I hope you get it, im bad at explaining. :>

"Doie!" Yuta shouted to his husband when he finally saw him after trying to find him for what felt like hours in this big reception place. "I have been looking for you. You're so hard to find despite your height and big head." he teased.

"Yah, we're already married but you still haven't stopped slandering me. My head isnt even that big." Doyoung laughed and grabbed his hands leading them back to the dance floor.

Yuta then smiles and put his arms around his husband's neck and danced along the music, "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, do you think I'll be here with you with a ring on my ring finger while I'm holding you claiming you as my husband If I don't love you?" The younger caressed Yuta's cheeks before changing subjects, "How did you and Jaehyun's talk go? More like, what did you say or ask him?" he asks giving his husband a teasing look and smile.

"Your're making it look like I did something inappropriate." he giggles and playfully hit Doyoung in the chest. "But, it was fine. Don't think about it we just talked about you in the past. I never knew you cried just because Jaehyun misplaced your bracelet that turned out be in the sink of his bathroom. Also that one time when you also forgot to feed Jeno's cats and you literally frowned all day almost tearing up feeling guilty even though Jeno already said it's okay and he forgives you." Yuta thinks it was cute, he always have loved Doyoung's soft spot. 

"Hey, that's not nice of Jaehyun and especially you, how dare you laugh at me." he faked gasped and sound defeated. 

Yuta laughed once again, "You big baby, just admit it. You're a baby."

"In my defence that bracelet was from Jaehyun's mom and I really treasured it. Also Jeno is like a brother to me and just thinking about how upset he is when I forgot to feed his children makes me really, _really_ , sad and disappointed on myself because I know how precious those cats are to him." Doyoung reasoned.

"Fine, Doie. I'll take it. But it doesnt change how I think that you are a big softie, even bigger than I am." Yuta's both hands held the younger's cheeks and slightly squished it together. 

"Of course it is bigger than you are, do you know how small you are?" Doyoung murmurs as he couldn't talk properly because of his husband.

"Oh, so this is how it is, huh?" Yuta took a step back and crossed his hands.

Doyoung took the chance to stare at the man in front of him, smiling widely and brightly with fond eyes taking in Yuta's features and suddenly blurts out of no where the three words every person wants to hear genuinely from their special someones, "I love you."

The other then looks at him, looking defeated and happiness visible in his face and movements because of it, "so much, Nakamoto Yuta. And I'll forever do. With all my love and all of my life." yuta wasted no time and closed the gap between them again and took Doyoung's lips to his. Their kiss was slow and soft taking every moment, letting each other feel their emotions for each other through it. Doyoung tilted his head to make the kiss deeper, taking their time to do it wanting nothing but to feel each other as their minds fill with their memories together reminiscing it as they let out I love yous between kisses.

As they break apart they stare at each other's eyes both visible there are their emotions that screams happiness, adoration and contentment. What they have is not a fairy tale, they weren't each other's world or life. But a part of each other's. And that is what they call love. It is not supposed to be perfect but real.

-

"Doyoung, come on. For once give me this favor hm? It's been a year! Let's go have some fun. You barely go out with us anymore." Taeyong whined like a baby.

"You go have some fun. I'm busy, Yong." he answered.

"You always are. Please, just today? Le's go out?" the other tried to convince him again.

But Doyoung's decision was final and firm, "No. Sorry, Tae."

"Fine." he huffed. But he won't give up. Besides his mission was to make Doyoung go out at least. "How about just hanging out or do your work in Johnny's cafe? I promise we won't make you go somewhere else we just want you to hang out with us or at least go out of your apartment. Plus it's your friend's cafe nothing will happen there." 

"Okay, okay. Fine I give up." Doyoung said and rolled his eyes playfully before letting out a small soft smile to his friend."

"Yay! I'm telling Johnny. Go get ready!" Taeyong let out a excited squel before exiting his room jumping a little from his feet.

Doyoung just shake his head and thought about he had just did. Maybe his friends were right. Maybe he needs to wind up a bit and hang with them.

~

"The usual?" Johnny said to Yuta immediately when he entered the cafe. 

He laughs and nodded, "Yes, please."

"You look stressed. Care to tell?" the taller asked as he ready Yuta's order.

He let out a sigh and chuckled. "It's always the same you know. My father is stressing me the fuck out by trying to partner me up with someone and date, when I told him I don't want to for a thousand times already. It's tiring, really." 

The two looked at each other, "Rich people problem." they both said in unison and laughed after. It was what Johnny always say when he complains about his father, it was normal for him.

"But really, Yuta. Why don't you just try for a few more times, you may find someone you would like and finally have your father out of your ass." Johnny then insisted and handed him the drink.

"Trust me i tried but I just can't, and to be honest all of them sucks, I'm not even being rude or harsh. There was even that guy that is just so narcissist I just wanted to roll my eyes at him he was so full of himself and he wasn't even that good looking." he was almost yelling as he complains more.

Johnny just laughed at him and asked, "Then why just don't date someone you like and tell your father?" 

"I wish I had someone I like, you know. It would've been much easier." he leaned into the counter and grunted in frustration.

"What do you even like in a person?"

"I'm not picky, anyone could do. But maybe-" Yuta was cut off when the bell rang as a sign that someone entered the cafe, both of them turned to look at the entrance and as cliche as it is Yuta's world slowed down and everything blurred and only focused on the man that entered.

The said man was wearing circular glasses, a brown checkered coat partnered with a plain brown sweater and a ripped black jeans with sneakers. "Someone who looks good in anything he wears and someone who has a sweet warm smile." he unconsciously continued as his eyes never left the other. 

Not even noticing the man and his acquaintance walking towards them. 

"Johnny! Look who I brought with me today." Taeyong yelled. _Taeyong?_ Yuta haven't even noticed him.

"Doyoung what a miracle that you decided to go out of your suffocating apartment. I thought you would never leave there and rot." Johnny said, joking.

"Stop overreacting and making it look like I really locked myself up." Doyoung laughed a little. 

"Oh yeah by the way, Doyoung. This is Yuta," Johnny pointed at him and Yuta slightly panics jumping as he hears the taller introducing them, "Yuta this is Doyoung, the only close friend I have that you never met because as you heard he never leaves his hide out." 

He clears his throat and smiled towards Doyoung, trying to calm down as he was still confused at what he just felt and what just happened. "Uhm, hi. Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta. It's nice to meet you." he awkwardly said and lifted his hands to the other.

"You too. I'm Kim Doyoung." Doyoung shook their hands and turned immediately to look back at Johnny asking for a drink as he was just gonna stay at the cafe to continue his work.

Yuta was still a little out of of his self just staring at Doyoung in awe. When the younger leaves getting his drink with him walking away towards one of the tables, he looks at johnny and opened his mouth only to close it back saying nothing, out of words. 

"Are you okay?" Taeyong asked as he noticed Yuta getting red and quiet. 

Johnny then realizes what was happening to him and chuckled, "Well, Taeyong I think Yuta here just got the answer for his problems and heart." he said smiling widely, amused at the sudden happening in his cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> btw this is a chaptered fic i hope yall can have the patience to wait for my updates thank you i love you.
> 
> you can hit me up on twitter. if you have questions or suggestion or even a fic commision my dms are open as well as my curiouscat! <3


End file.
